The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing and, more particularly, to forming FinFET devices.
The escalating demands for high density and performance associated with ultra large scale integration semiconductor devices require design features, such as gate lengths, below 100 nanometers (run), high reliability and increased manufacturing throughput. The reduction of design features below 100 nm challenges the limitations of conventional methodology.
For example, when the gate length of conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) is scaled below 100 nm, problems associated with short channel effects, such as excessive leakage between the source and drain, become increasingly difficult to overcome. In addition, mobility degradation and a number of process issues also make it difficult to scale conventional MOSFETs to include increasingly smaller device features. New device structures are therefore being explored to improve FET performance and allow further device scaling.
Double-gate MOSFETs represent new structures that have been considered as candidates for succeeding existing planar MOSFETs. In double-gate MOSFETs, two gates may be used to control short channel effects. A FinFET is a double-gate structure that exhibits good short channel behavior. A FinFET includes a channel formed in a vertical fin. The FinFET structure may also be fabricated using layout and process techniques similar to those used for conventional planar MOSFETs.
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention provide single-crystal silicon fin structures formed on opposite sides of a dielectric fin structure. The material for the dielectric fin structure is chosen such that a significant stress is induced in the single-crystal silicon material. Accordingly, enhanced mobility can be achieved.
In accordance with the purpose of this invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a semiconductor device is provided. The semiconductor device includes a group of fin structures, where the group of fin structures includes a conductive material and is formed by growing the conductive material in an opening of an oxide layer. The semiconductor device also includes a source region formed at one end of the group of fin structures, a drain region formed at an opposite end of the group of fin structures, and at least one gate.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a semiconductor device includes silicon fin structures formed adjacent sidewalls of an opening of an oxide layer. The semiconductor device also includes a source region formed at one end of the silicon fin structures, a drain region formed at an opposite end of the silicon fin structures, and at least one gate.
In yet another implementation consistent with the principles of the invention, a method for forming a group of structures on a -wafer including a conductive layer is provided. The method includes forming a layer over the conductive layer, etching at least one opening in the layer, growing a conductive material in the at least one opening, etching the conductive material to form spacers in the at least one opening, and removing the layer and a portion of the conductive layer to form the group of structures.